House of Fiendeyrr
The House d'Fiendeyrr is a noble household, named for its most prominent possession. Previously consisting of landed thanes, they have held the Fiendeyrr as barons since 430KY, when the Thanedom was converted by order of the Margrave into a more conventional feudal title. History Origins The house of Fiendeyrr first came to prominence in 2067AD, when Karl of the Fiend's Beach came into the service of the Margrave of the Troll-March as a household guardsman. During his service, Karl - a strong, stalwart, and skilled warrior - swiftly rose in the eye of his Lord, culminating in his role in crushing the Northern Hills Revolt of 2084, in which Thanes from the Northern Hills revolted and received aid from sympathetic fellows across the Troll-March. In the aftermath of that conflict, a great number of the remaining Arathorian thanes were stripped of their titles, and they were given to others or assimilated into feudal holdings. Karl of the Fiend's Beach was chosen to take the Thanedom of the Fiendeyrr in place of its rebellious prior holder, who was sentenced to outlawry and sent to sea in a small boat without supplies or sail. Thanedom Thane Karl d'Fiendeyrr returned home and swiftly set about the construction of a new hold in place of the Eastgate, which had previously served as the centre of power in the region. The old fort, though still formidable, was poorly placed to account for the growth of fishing villages across the coast. Their new fortress, built equidistant from the northern and southern ends of the territory, has been the home of the Fiendeyrr family and the seat of the Thanedom-cum-Barony ever since. Barons Heraldry With their new status, the House also created new heraldry. Three black lozenges on a grey and blue party per sinister, the central of which is skewered by a white sword charge. The divided field is representative of the mountains and ocean which define their holdings, while the three black lozenges represent the three families who form the backbone of Fiendeyrr control (Salter, Aris and Osterblut) and were added in 433KY. The white sword is emblematic of loyal and selfless service. Their heraldic badge deviates significantly, usually taking the form of three stylized enamel waves, sometimes pierced with a white sword. Holdings Barony of Fiendeyrr Gudbayn Karlburgh The fortress built by Karl d'Fiendeyrr, Karlburgh is located roughly seventy-five miles south of Gudbayn. It has been expanded over the centuries and today, the centrepoint is a four-story granite keep surrounded by a curtain wall, with the older keeps and baileys turned into outbuildings and strongpoints along the wall. Notable Figures Karl of the Fiend's Beach Thordrinn d'Fiendeyrr Last Thane of the Fiendeyrr. Father of Vladimir d'Fiendeyrr, 1st Baron, and Heinrich d'Fiendeyrr, 2nd Baron. Died in battle in 430KY during a series of skirmishes with the Kingdom of Lordaeron. Vladimir d'Fiendeyrr, 1st Baron of Fiendeyrr Named Baron in 430KY. Established the tripartite division between the Salter Clan, Osterblut Clan and Aris Family that endures to this day Tyrbrandt d'Fiendeyrr, 5th Baron of Fiendeyrr Wed Jana of Hearthglen, tying the family to the semi-independent rulers of Hearthglen until that family's fall in the late 6th Century. Lorraine d'Fiendeyrr Heinrich d'Fiendeyrr, 7th Baron of Fiendeyrr Vladimir d'Fiendeyrr Current heir to the Barony, the son of Heinrich and Theresa Woolspinner. Linked Houses and Families *House of Hearthglen: The last independent princes of Hearthglen, extinct since the 590s. Linked by the marriage of Tyrbrandt d'Fiendeyrr and Jana of Hearthglen in 560. The Fiendeyrr survivors are the sole remaining branch of the House of Hearthglen, but have no claim nor desire to contest the holding. *Chesterfield Family of Gilneas. The Chesterfields are a bourgeois family of clockmakers and architects from Gilneas City, linked to the family by the marriage of Tatiana d'Fiendeyrr to Isaac Abramovich Chesterfield in 483. *House of Barrow, a minor noble family from the central Arathi Highlands. The House of Barrow reside near and watch over one of the oldest necropoli complexes in the Human world - a series of burial mounds, caerns, and conventional graveyards that date back to shortly after the Empire's foundation. Linked by the marriage of Clarise d'Barrow to Maximillian d'Fiendeyrr, 3rd Baron of Fiendeyrr, in 497. *House of Carrickton, a Kul Tiran naval family of petty nobility. Linked by the marriage of Hoteshem d'Carrickton to Arthur d'Fiendeyrr, 4th Baron of Fiendeyrr, in 530. *House of Swartzenstein, a minor noble family from the Stromgarde hills, so named for the black granite of the region. Linked by the marriage of Ada d'Swartzenstein to Boleslaw d'Fiendeyrr in 584. *Woolspinner Family of Tyr's Hand, a merchant family. Now wiped out save for Theresa and her children by Heinrich d'Fiendeyrr, 7th Baron. *Corelas Clan of the Northern Hills. Catherine d'Fiendeyrr, Heinrich's daughter (born in 618KY) is betrothed to be married to Danath Corelas, heir to the Thanedom, when she comes of age in 633KY. Though Danath is nearly twenty years her senior, the arrangement is intended to help unify the territories of the Troll-March. Category:Stromgarde Peerage Category:Noble Houses Category:Fiendeyrr Clans